Hints
The following are official Hints that can help you get started with on your journey down The Death Road to Canada . New Game Hints This is a list of hints that Death Road to Canada displays upon starting a new game. * A combination of Strength and Fitness determines weapon swing speed and energy use. * A very high Mechanical skill will let you repair a car right away. Further repairs become harder. * All stats go from 0-6. A stat of 0-1 will usually automatically fail. 5-6 will usually succeed. * Automatic weapons are very hard to control if you have low Shooting skill. * Bandit characters can rob many traders and other people. This can backfire depending on who is robbed. * Character stats are initially hidden. Characters you recruit may be lying about their abilities! * Characters can have personality traits that give them more options in events! * Characters that are close by can throw weapons to each other in the pause menu. * Charming characters get all sorts of bonuses, particularly in Trader Camps. * Closing doors will hold off zombies for awhile, as they all forgot how to open doors. * Dog barking, horns, gunshots, and other noises draw zombie attention. * Dogs are very fast. For fun, try having a dog solo loot a city while everyone rests! * Figure out your favorite traits and perks, then make a bunch of custom characters with them. * Fire and explosives can damage your own characters, so watch out. Fire is especially dangerous. * Fire can clear out an army of zombies if you're lucky. It's very dangerous to use indoors. * Fitness determines how much melee energy you have, and how quickly you recover it. * For endgame, you want high stats and either great melee weapons or an automatic + ammo. * For the final stage of the trip, you will need a good group or great weapons. * Higher Shooting skill means better firearms handling, with each shot piercing more zombies! * If team member morale gets too low, they will start arguing, despairing, and backstabbing. * If you don't like your Always Be Looting choices, try driving around for new locations. * If you have little or no food, some traders will pity you and give free stuff! * If you have spare gas, you can skip many locations. Each skip makes good ones more likely! * If your characters all have full health, fighting off bandits will usually not kill any of them. * Irritating characters always know the worst thing to say. They have a SECRET ADVANTAGE. * Losing your car opens you up to nearly constant negative events and bandit attacks. * Make sure you create some custom characters! They can show up at random in the game. * Many bandits can be bought off with food. Some bandits can be beaten by a specific personality type. * Many traders offer you different things depending on how much food you have. * More people means more fighters! It also means more food consumption. * Oblivious characters can safely run out of morale. A couple times. * Paranoid characters can reduce the severity of bandit attacks, or reveal the stats of new recruits. * Punching a zombie with no weapon barely does anything, besides making one let you go for a moment. * Rifles have high damage and high piercing. One shot could splat an entire line of zombies. * Run whenever you can! Fight when you're forced to. These zombies do not drop zombie loot. * Scavenge for all the ammo you can. Build up the skills of your team. You'll need to become stronger! * Shotguns are still very effective for people with low Shooting skill. High damage and knockdown. * Slow, heavy weapons can be powerful with high Strength and Fitness. Otherwise they can be awful. * Slow-shooting firearms are very ammo efficient. Sometimes you'll want to spray ammo with an automatic. * Some car types are easier to repair than others, requiring a smaller Mechanical skill. * Some great melee weapons for high stat people: Knight's Sword. Sturdy Machete. Fire Axe. Sledgehammer. * Some great melee weapons for low Strength/Fitness: Aluminum Bat. Nightstick. Xtreme Hockey Stick. * Some melee weapons break and some don't! Many common breakable weapons compensate by being light. * Some melee weapons cleave, hitting multiple zombies in one swing. Some cleaves are based on chance. * Some places are death traps! Read the zombie forecast before exploring an area. * Someone with maxed Medical skill needs less medical supplies for healing, or sometimes none. * Strength lets you pick up and throw heavier furniture. Thrown furniture is the best weapon. * Swinging melee weapons around is exhausting until you increase your strength and fitness! * The pistols and the uzi have the advantage of bullets being the most common ammo type. * There's no real penalty for getting a teammate eaten by zombies. Just throwing that fact out there. * Throw furniture by picking it up then pressing attack. Throwing can be powerful and efficient. * TIRED gives big stat penalties! Clear it by sleeping in the next camp or resting before a mission. * Try sacrificing someone you don't like by getting them eaten on purpose. This will distract zombies. * When exhausted, you start to sweat. Stop swinging for awhile or you'll do much less damage. * You can keep your car going way longer if you have a great mechanic in the team. * You can often have teammates rest in the car. Useful if someone's hurt or you want a smaller group. * You can switch what character you are controlling in the pause menu, for finer control. * Zombies attack furniture that gets in the way. You can drop or throw objects to make obstacles. * Zombies can chase you for a long time, depending on how aggressive and irritated they get. * Zombies get hit for extra damage if they are knocked down, first. Some weapons have high knockdown. * Zombies get more aggressive and numerous at night. Zombies smell you better if you're bleeding. * Zombies have to grab onto you for a short time before they can damage you. Run away to break free! * We've run out of hints! Good luck! * A hint from a pal: Want to lose your legs and fast? Try shooting a propane tank while standing on it! * Pro tip: COOL IT! Category:Misc